1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household items, and in particular, to a trash can assembly that allows for convenient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to toss trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can.
Unfortunately, to keep the lid open, the user must keep his or her foot on the pedal. If the user needs to move away from the trash can to get additional trash, or to get a new liner, the lid will slam shut. In addition, if the user is attempting to sort the contents inside the trash can, or searching for something that may have been inadvertently tossed into the trash can, it can be uncomfortable and inconvenient for the user to keep his or her feet on the pedal while maneuvering the hands inside the trash can.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can that allows for convenient use thereof.